


Waited Long Enough

by grimdigee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, I was trying to be poetic but maybe it was just lazy writing with big words, I'm Sorry, No Dialogue, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, honestly everything is either mentioned or implied, really short, zuko dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdigee/pseuds/grimdigee
Summary: They tell his story, everywhere they go.Or, Zuko dies in his fight with Azula.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Waited Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not joking when I say this was supposed to be a LOT longer, but when I started using the big, pretty words it just got shorter and shorter and then eventually it was less than 300 words long...
> 
> Legit, I wasn't even going to post this one because of how short it is, but I'm facing a writer's block right now (that's what happens when you write over 20 fics, only 12 of them you actually post, in the span of two months...) and I needed to post SOMETHING.
> 
> But worry not, friends, I'll be posting more soon :D

The world fell silent as night fell, moon rising to take her place in the sky.

It soon exploded into a show of light, and color, and noise.

And when the comet passed overhead, crimson waves followed it in dancing bursts, the horizon it brushed, leaving a myriad of bloodstains on the ethereal blue sky.

And the world fell silent.

And they won.

They won...

…

Cherry blossoms brushed hands of the last Airbender, he sat quietly next to his remaining comrades.

In the garden was where their fallen Prince lay, ashes buried at the center.

It was what he would have wanted.

In the late Fire Prince's place, his elder Uncle took the throne.

In his place, his friend's restore balance across the world.

They tell his story, everywhere they go, the story of the scarred Prince who turned against his own father, his own Nation, to save the world.

At night they weep for their friend.

And he is there for them, he watched them grow, for he would never pass on without them.

He would wait for as long as it took, he will wait a lifetime, one he would miss, if it meant getting them back.

And a lifetime it took, life took them one by one.

And one by one he would continue to wait, wait for each of them to return to his arms.

And at last, when an old and weary Waterbender finally lays her head to rest, he waits for her.

In that night there is silence.

At dawn the silence is broken, crying echoing through the once quiet halls of the world.

And six new members of the three remaining Nations rose from the ashes of past lives.

The silence was broken, they waited long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally said five different households but I made it more vague because I don't know if Sokka and Katara would have been siblings or not in their next lives.
> 
> I also don't know if Aang would be an Airbender in his next life.
> 
> Guys listen, this one was WAY too short to look that deep into...


End file.
